My Little pony The Movie The Lord Of The Rings Part 3
by Matthew Malysza
Summary: The Fellowship has been reunited and made it up to mount Aris. Now the fellowship must stop storm king and help Frodo destroy the ring and end sauron's wreath
1. Seaquestria

After escaping Tempest from the Bird People's pirate ship, the heroes floated off on a makeshift hot air balloon on their way to Mount Aris. The good news was they arrived, but the bad news was their balloon crashed at the shoreline below the mountain. After the crash they had to trek up the mountain by hoof.

"We had to crash the balloon at the bottom of the mountain!" Rarity complained, as she struggled up the mountain, "That's it! I simply... cannot... even! I have nothing! The bad guys have won! I'm so sorryyyyyyyy-y-y-y!" she dropped to the ground sobbing.

"We're almost there!" Rainbow called from above.

Rarity growled, before speaking in annoyance, "Will you stop saying that?!"

"No, really! We're actually here!" Rainbow assured them.

They finally reached the top to see an archway of two hippogriff's crossing, "This is it!" Twilight gasped.

"We actually made it." Pinkie pie said equally happy.

"Thank goodness, I was afraid my feet were going to die from so much climbing." Pippin said.

"Wow." Merry gasped.

"Well, I'll be," Applejack laughed, "Hippogriffs, here we come!"

"Time to rest my hooves." Rarity said in relief.

"Let's just hope these hippogriffs can help us." Merry said.

Pippin answered, "I just hope Frodo and Sam are ok."

* * *

Upon entering the kingdom their hope was dashed when they saw the entire kingdom was dark, eerie, and blanketed in a mist, "Are you sure this is the right place?" Rarity asked.

"It looks deserted." Pippin looked around.

"Hello?! Is anypony home?!" Applejack called out but got no answer.

Pinkie popped out of one spot, "No Hippogriffies here!" she began popping up all over the place, "Or here! Or here! Or here or here or here! Waaaaaiiit!" she looked under a small rock, "Nope! This place is emp-ty!"

"That can't be possible." Twilight gasped.

Merry answered, while concentrating, "Actually, it is possible. I'm not sensing anybody else here but us."

"And based off the look of this place, it was abandoned for quite awhile." Pippin inspected the cobwebs.

"But... Celestia... The map. They have to be here." Twilight said while trying to keep calm.

Spike looked around feeling scared, "Something bad happened here. Something that turned this whole place into a ghost town."

"A g-g-g-g-ghost town?!" Fluttershy trembled.

"I hate ghost towns." Pippin shivered.

"Let's split up and cover this whole kingdom," Twilight instructed, "Maybe we'll find a clue to where the hippogriffs went."

Before they could split up, they head humming in the distant, "What is that?" Merry asked.

"I don't know." Pippin answered

"But it's close." Spike added.

"It's coming from over there." Twilight motioned to one structure.

They slipped under a pile of rocks and into a dark cavern. Twilight used her magic for light, while Fugitoid's eyes lit up to provide extra light. They proceeded quietly, as the humming got louder and closer.

The team happened across a large pool of water with a big lotus blossom in the middle that glowed, "Over there." Merry whispered.

As they tried to get closer, Pippin stepped on a broken stair causing it's to break which was loud enough for anyone to hear, "Pippin!" they whispered loudly as Pippin cringed.

The one humming ceased her melodious tune before speaking, "What was that?!" whatever spoke dove into the pool.

"Hey! Wait up! Cannonball!" Pinkie cannon balled into the pool.

The others hurried over to the water, "Pinkie!" Twilight cried, as they stepped into the water.

Pinkie surfaced and spoke, "She's gone!"

"Gone?" the Hobbits asked.

They started hearing something else, "Now what?" Twilight asked having enough surprises for one day.

Suddenly the pool started draining, while the group started swirling around like they were being sucked down a drain, "Oh, boy. I hate epic adventures." Rarity complained.

The group went down the drain before finding themselves in an underwater cavern. But with them being ponies they couldn't breathe water. Twilight watched her friends holding their breath, while thinking this was the end for them before blacking out.

* * *

Suddenly Twilight gasped for air, as well as everyone who suddenly found themselves wearing air bubbles around their heads like diver helmets, "Air!" Merry said in relief.

"I thought we were done for." Pippin said.

"Way to leave it to the last minute, Twilight!" Pinkie said.

"I didn't make these bubbles," Twilight answered,.

"Hold on," Merry spoke, "If Twilight didn't make these bubbles, then who did?"

The group saw something swimming around them in the dark, "Hello? We're looking for the Hippogriffs." Twilight began.

A bright light shined, as the one watching them spoke suspiciously, "How do I know I can trust you?"

Twilight explained, "Please. The Storm King invaded our land. And we need their help."

"The Storm King?" the figure asked before revealing itself to be some kind of sea creature with brilliant cyan colored eyes, light arctic blue mane, and her coat was a Light gambogeish gray, "I'm so glad I saved you guys! I'm totally taking you to my mom!"

Twilight gasped, "Does your mother know where they are?"

"Oho!" the creature answered in singsong, "She might have an idea!" she giggled.

"What are we looking at here?" Spike asked.

Merry answered, "A seapony."

"Seapony?" Pinkie asked.

"A creature part pony and part fish that's capable of living under water." he explained.

"'Now I've seen everything." Pippin said dryly.

"Come on, let's follow her." Twilight said, as they followed her.

"By the way, who are you?" Pippin asked.

"Oh, silly me for not introducing myself. I'm Princess Skystar. Nice to meet you." she giggled.

"Come on, we're almost there." Skystar said with excitement.

They followed Skystar to an underwater paradise where more seaponies were, "Wow!" the girls gasped.

"It's so beautiful." Pippin gasped.

"It's almost like being on Gondor." Pippin said, while marveling.

The Princess led the ninja up into an underwater castle and soon found themselves inside a throne room, "Wow, it's like the equivalent of Atlantis." Merry gasped.

They saw sitting atop a throne was another seapony with strong magenta colored eyes, her mane was a gradient of brilliant fuchsia to strong mulberry, and finally her coat was light fuchsiaish gray. Skystar swam up to her, "Mother, look what I found!"

The seapony that was Skystar's mother sighed in boredom, "Is it another shell? Because I am telling you if it is another shell, I am-" she gasped loudly upon seeing the heroes, "Princess Skystar, whatta you done?! You know surface dwellers are forbidden here! Guards!" Four seapony guards surrounded them with their spears aimed at them.

"Oh, sea cucumbers!" Merry groaned.

Skystar spoke up, "No no n-no! M-M-Mom, please! It is so not like that! The Storm King is trying to destroy their home, too!"

"Your daughter speaks the truth, ma'am." Pippin assured her.

"We need to find the Hippogriffs. Do you know what happened to them?" Twilight asked.

"Well, of course I know. I'm the queen. I know everything." the Queen answered.

"Oh, oh, it's such a good story!" Skystar started acting all giddy.

"Don't you dare tell them!" The Queen scolded her.

Skystar ignored her mom and started telling the story using images on a window, "Once upon a time, like, a while ago, the Hippogriffs did live on Mount Aris."

"Ooh!" the group gasped.

The Queen spoke, feeling ignored, "Did I not say don't tell them? But hey, I'm just the queen. Don't mind me."

Skystar sighed, "Fine! I can't tell you! But if I could tell you, I'd say that that horned beast did show up to steal their magic!"

"Seriously?" The Queen asked in disbelief.

"Just like Pippin." Merry said.

"I'm right here, ya know!" Pippin snapped.

Skystar continued, "But, to keep it out of his clutches, their brave and majestic leader, Queen Novo, hid them deep underwater where he could never go! We are... Well, we were the Hippogriffs! Ta-da!" she laughed, before whispering to Pippin, "But I totally did not tell you that!" But there's something else we was an orange, red, yellow eye with him and he said that he was looking for a Ringbearer. For that the Ringbearer will show up into our kingdom and her or she will help us save the world and all the Hippogriffs are now under he's or her command like Queen Novo, And now the Ringbearer will save the day.

the group gasped.

The Queen spoke up, "Well, I guess the pearl is out the oyster now. I am Queen Novo." she introduced herself.

Just then they heard the sound of fun they saw 3 Seapony and 2 hobbits (Is Frodo and Sam) They were paly the ball. She kicked it high and Frodo was running to catch the ball. But he was bumped by Twilight that she was crossing her arms. Pippin caught the ball and Twilight yelled at him.

"Frodo what the heck were you thinking!?" Twilight shout.

"Oh Twilight not happy to see us again?" Frodo said

Twilight got angry and she stared to grumped at him that she wanted to chock on him but Sam came along.

"Twilight calm down I know your angry but we have no choice." Sam said.

"I doesn't matter, But is so good to see you guys are ok." Merry said.

"Thanks Merry and is so good to see you guys ok to." Frodo said.

Applejack swam up, "Hold on now. Lemme get this straight. When the Storm King came, you just abandoned your entire city and fled and Frodo and Sam are the first ones they got here ?"

Skystar answered, "We didn't flee! We swam! Y'know, in order to flee and yes they were the first one scene we found out that Frodo is a Ringbearer."

"True."Frodo say.

"And how did you suddenly gain gills and the ability to breathe the water?" Merry asked.

The Princess got excited again, "Oh! Can we show them? Huh? These are the first guests we've had in, like, foreveeerrr! Can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we?" she pleaded to her mom.

"Well, I suppose I should make sure nit still works." Novo chuckled.

"Make sure what still works?" Pippin asked.

Novo flew up to a jellyfish chandelier hanging above her throne, that started lowering something down. It was a glowing pearl, "Careful now." Novo said, as she held it with care.

"What is it?" Rainbow asked.

"Looks like a pearl." Merry said.

"Not just any pearl, hon." Novo said, as magic started being released from it and the aura surrounded the heroes.

To their surprise, their air bubbles popped, and the girls, back hoofs started combining into seapony tails, with fins to boot. On their single fin were their cutie marks.

"These fins are divine!" Rarity marveled.

"Hey, Applejack, I'll race ya to that coral!" Rainbow challenged them.

"You're on!" Applejack answered, as the two swam.

"Ooh, try it Fluttershy!" Pinkie beckoned her to swim.

Fluttershy tried it and giggled, "Yay."

Suddenly popping up was Spike who had transformed into a puffer fish, "Guys? Guys? What is..." he puffed up, while releasing bubbles, "Happening?!"

"Aw, so cute!" Fluttershy smiled.

Frodo laughed, "That's a good look for you, Spike."

The Hobbits were impress, "Now that is awesome!" Pippin cheered.

"Technically, There seal ponies now," Sam corrected him.

Twilight spoke in excitement, "This is amazing!" she swam up to the Queen while motioning to the pearl, "With this, we could transform everypony at home into something powerful enough to face the Storm King's army!"

Novo kept the pearl close to her, as she answered, "Or it could end up in his greedy claws!"

"But..."

"Honey, I'm sorry about your home. I truly am. But my responsibility is to protect my subjects. The pearl... is not going anywhere." she put the pearl back inside the jellyfish.

"But we've come all this way. And you can't just hide down here! Trapped forever! There's so much you're missing!" Twilight pleaded.

"Oh come on Twilight at less Frodo will get a chance to destroy the ring right?" Sam added.

"I'm afraid that might be the problem." Novo answered.

"What do you mean?" Frodo said in confused.

"I fear that you bearer this ring will cost your sprit the die. and the ring will clam you that you will fail your quest for that. And do you realized that you bearing was a mistake" Novo explained.

Frodo realized what she said was true that he put equestrian in danger. He grab the ring out of his neck, drop it and he walked away sad. They saw what happen.

"Queen novo did you realize that the ring will cost nothing but destruction. And you can live like this forever!" Sam said.

"We are one hundred percent okay with that!" The Queen said answered, before a little octopus swam over and chittered to her, "Yes, Jamal?" Jamal chittered again, "Ooh! Time for my seaweed wrap," the octopus chittered again, "Yes, a massage, too. Mama needs her deep tissue." she swam off and grab the ring.

The heroes looked on in disbelief, "So that's it? We left home for nothin'?"

"And we lost Frodo as well." Pippin said.

"That can't be." Merry said in shock.

"What a waste." Sam grumbled.

"Oh, my gosh!" Skystar gasped, "Best... idea! You can stay with us! Forever!" she laughed, while the others didn't look so thrilled about it, "There are so many things we can do! We can make friendship bracelets out of shells and... picture frames outta shells and... decorative wastebaskets out of shells... Oh, I have so many projects that involve shells, haha! Now I have someone new to share them with! I mean, aside from my friends, Shelly and Sheldon," she held up two shells with googly eyes on top of them, "Right? "Shelly"? And "Sheldon"?" she chuckled, "Get it?"

"That sounds lovely, darling, but you must realize, we can't stay." Rarity tried to deny without being rude.

"We've gotta get back to our families." Appeljack added.

Skystar suddenly looked depressed, "Oh, no. Of course. Of course. Heh. Of course you have your own friends back home. It's fine. It's fine. Heh," she whispered to Pippin and Merry, "Shelly and Sheldon get jealous anyways. Heh. It's probably for the best. Yeah, I'll just, um... I'll get Mom to, uh, turn you back so you can go home." she swam away sadly.

"I feel bad for her." Pippin said.

Pinkie spoke up, " I know we have to go, but you guys saw how disappointed Princess Skystar was.

"Yeah." Pippin agreed. "Can't we just stay a little longer and play with her?"

Then Sam says.

"Pippin, as much as I want to as much as you like me and Frodo did, but we just don't have time to-"

"Oh, no. No no. Pinkie and Pippin right."

"Say what now?" Rainbow and Merry asked in disbelief.

"That's a first." Sam said.

"Well, we still need to come up with a plan to get back," Twilight began, "A few minutes won't make a huge difference. And if there's anypony who can cram a lifetime of fun into a blink of an eye, it's These two!" Pinkie and Pippin squeed with joy, "So, you two go ahead and show Skystar the best time ever!"

"I won't let you down!" Pinkie promised.

"Me too!" Pippin promised

"I'm counting on it." Twilight replied.

So the group started swimming off, while Sam looked back, "You coming, Twilight?"

"In a minute, Sam. I need to think of something."

"Well, ok." Sam followed the others, while unaware of what Twilight had planned.

* * *

Skystar swam sulkily while trying not to cry, "It's probably for the best." she held back her tears.

Suddenly Pinkie held up Shelly and spoke for her through song.

Pinkie as Shelly: _Hey, now, don't be sad._

Pippin as Sheldon: _I know we cannot stay_

Both: _But we've got a couple minutes_

 _And a little time to play_

The group presented themselves looking ready to have some fun, as Skystar sang along.

Skystar: _I know you have important things_

 _So it's okay, just go_

Pinkie: _But we can still pick one small, little thing_

 _To do with you, y'know!_

They all swam out of the castle to have fun around the sea kingdom.

Pinkie: _One small thing doesn't seem like a lot_

 _One small thing, work with the time you've got_

 _Soon, one small thing becomes two_

 _After two, perhaps another few_

 _Then one small thing is not so small_

 _One small thing can be the biggest thing of all_

 _The heroes swam along in a dance like style._

Skystar: _All right now, since you're here_

 _Let's see what we can do_

 _Swim with the flow until you go_

 _Together, me and you_

Their fun caught the attention of the rest of the seaponies who started looking interested in their playing.

Pippin: _I've got necklaces for everyfish_

 _So what else do ya got?_

Skystar: _Well, we could play the bubblefish_

 _You'll like this one a lot!_

Both: _One small thing, it's a good place to start_

Ponies and Hobbits: _Just one small thing_

Pinkie and Pippin and Skystar: _One small thing, and we don't seem so far apart_

Ponies and the Hobbits: _Don't seem apart_

All: _Soon, one small thing leads to more_

 _It's so much more than there was before_

 _Just one small thing, and you will see_

 _The start of something big for you and me_

The seaponies gained the confidence they needed to join in with the group to sing along and have some fun. Even Queen Novo came out from enjoying her massage and seaweed wrap to see what was going on.

Pinkie and Pippin: _One small thing_

Seaponies: _Just one small thing_

Skystar: _Or a tall thing_

Seaponies: _Just one tall thing_

Fluttershy and Sam: _Or a sing thing_

Seaponies: _Just one sing-y thing_

Rarity: _Or a bling thing_

All: _Just one bling-y thing_

Applejack: _A conga thing_

All: _Yeah, a conga thing_

Rainbow Dash And Merry: _Or a longah thing_

Seaponies: _Just one longah thing_

Pinkie Pie: _A blue thing, true thing, you thing_

Seaponies: _Oooh-oooh_

Skystar: _A whee thing, sea thing, me thing_

Seaponies: _Oooh-oooh-oooh!_

Pinkie and Pippin and Skystar: _So many things and everything until our time is done_

 _There's one small thing for each and everyone!_

Queen Novo swam over as her daughter sang solo, while feeling moved by her words.

Skystar: _One small thing, so much we can create_

 _You and me, we started something great_

 _It's so amazing, look around_

 _At all the happy sights and sounds_

 _One small thing is big, it's true_

 _You did this all for us_

 _I just wish there was one small thing_

 _An extra special kind of thing_

Novo swam up to her daughter, as they danced together.

Skystar and the Seaponies and the Hobbits: _That we could do for you..._

 _One small thing!_

"Woo!" the queen cheered and laughed.

Everyone laughed and cheered, "That was so much fun!" Sam cheered.

"Felt good." Pippin admitted.

"Well, I guess theirs one small thing we can do." Queen novo said but then notice something. "Wait, where's your Hobbit friend?"

"oh, I think he's still upset about why?" Sam said.

"I need to talked to him"She said and went off to Find him.

 **Meanwhile**

Frodo was sitting on the edge of the stone. He looked up in the sky and then he heard something. He turn around and saw Novo.

"Queen Novo?" Frodo said.

"Hi Frodo I came here to talked to you." Novo said.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked

"I just saw the visions of you and your friends back at your world by that ring. And I was the pain in you that you lost a friend of yours who is he? Novo asked.

Frodo looked down in sadness.

"Gandalf. He was my great friend of my uncle Bilbo Baggins. He went Gandalf with 13 dwarfs on a great adventure. Years later Gandalf had told me about the ring is dangers so I left the shire and got friends on my side. At the mines we were Chace by a balrong. Gandalf save us but but...He fell along with him." Frodo say in tears.

He ran to her and hug her in tears and she hug him back.

"Frodo look at me. I know you sad and upset about that. But you have to be strong for him. And Sam was right this ring will do nothing but destruction. And now I understand now." Novo said in sadness.

She held up the ring to give it back to him.

"Your giving my ring back but why?" Frodo asked.

"Because you are a Ringbearer and I'm not. Only the smallest person can change the cores of the future." Novo said.

Frodo looked at her with a smile and tears and he grab the ring and put it on his neck and Novo see her daughter and her friends behide them with a small.

"You see master we will all ways be on your side and is worth fight for." Sam said.

Frodo smiled But then Frodo notice something.

"Wait a minute, where's Twilight?" Frodo asked.

an alarm started blaring, "What's that?" April asked.

Suddenly, An alarm went off causing everyone to gasp.

"The pearl alarm! Oh, no, the pearl alarm!" a seapony gasped.

"Where is that coming?" Sam asked.

"It's coming from the throne room you guys!" Pippin answered.

"Come quickly!" Frodo shout.

The group swam back to the castle to find Twilight tangled in the jellyfish tentacles while trying to grab the pearl only to get shocked, "Twilight!" the Hobbit gasped.

Novo looked very angry at Twilight and snatched the pearl, "No please!" Twilight pleaded.

Novo spoke severely and disappointed at Twilight, "All of this so you could sneak in and take the pearl?!" she spoke to her daughter, "This is why we don't bring strangers into our home!" she looked back at Twilight and her friends who were nervous, "You don't deserve to be one of us." she said ominously, before the pearl's power was unleashed upon them again. Twilight done goofed everything up, and she'll goof up even more next time.

 **To be continued**


	2. Friendship Falls Apart

Back in the outside world, the group resurfaced, almost out of breath. They all swam ashore looking soaking wet and like they were back in square one. The group then looked at Twilight, clearly upset with her.

"Not an inch, Not an inch thither can I move." Frodo say as he lies on the ground.

"Twilight, what were ya thinking?" Applejack asked in anger and in disbelief, "I mean, stealing their pearl?"

"Did you honestly think that plan would work?" Pippin asked, also in disbelief.

"It was the only way to save Equestria." Twilight responded while drying her mane.

"Except it wasn't!" Sam shouted.

"That was an act of blind desperation!" Merry scolded her.

"Twilight, the queen was going to say yes! We all did what you instructed us and that had the queen realize that we are ponies worth saving." Pinkie pie pointed out.

Pinkie gasped in realization and spoke, "Unless...you didn't really wanted us to show her the best time ever! You just wanted us to distract her!"

The group gasped in this realization as well. Twilight then faced the group in anger, "I never would have done it, but this isn't Equestria! We can't just dance around with con artists, make Rainbooms in the sky and expect everything to work out!" Twilight responded.

"And yet look how far we've come!," Frodo replied, "Don't you realize what this whole adventure has led us to? The folks we met? The differences we have made!?"

"Yeah all because what we know what we do best...at being awesome!" Rainbow pointed out.

"Its just not enough!" Twilight argued, "We are not enough!"

"Not true, Twilight," Pippin spoke up, "We all stuck together throughout this journey no matter what."

Rarity spoke up, "Pippin is correct, darling. We were going to get the help/reinforcements we needed."

Pippin then spoke up, "The only thing that stopped us was you."

Twilight then trotted forward, towards Pippin, still in anger, "Well I'm doing the best I can Pippin!" Twilight shouted, "Its all on me. I'm the one Tempest wants. I'm the last princess and She after Frodo as well to take the ring from him that still stands in the way..."

"Are you kidding me?! You been worry about all this! and now you mess this up big time and you're all so the only one who doesn't trues her friends!" Pippin shouted, causing the group to gasp.

Twilight faced towards Pippin and stomped towards him, "Well..MAYBE I'VE WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER OFF WITHOUT FRIENDS LIKE YOU!? AND WELL YOUR THE ONE WHO MESS THING UP ALL THE TIME BECAUSE YOUR A FOOL OF A TOOK!" Twilight shouted in anger as her horn started to spark.

Frodo came in to break it up, "STOP IT NOW!"

Suddenly the magic from Twilight's horn burst out causing both Twilight and Pinkie to be pushed away from each other a little. As for Frodo, he was pushed harder, causing him to hit his back against the boulder wall and fell to the sand in pain.

"FRODO!" every pony called out in shock.

Sam, Merry and Pippin then rushed towards Frodo and helped him on his feet, "Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." Frodo groaned.

Everypony else was in shock after hearing what Twilight said and did, mostly Pippin who started to shed in tears. She then looked down to the ground. Twilight, upon realizing what she just said and did, was too in shock. Twilight spoke in her mind of this moment, 'Oh dear Celestia, what have I done?' Pippin started to trot away from Twilight, "Pippin...I..." Twilight tried to reach out.

"Fine I can't help you anymore, and you were right I am a fool of a took," Pippin sniffed, as He trotted further.

The rest of the group followed Pippin, all in disbelief and disappointed in Twilight's act of judgment. Rarity had her head high in disappointment. Rainbow looked down in anger. Fluttershy looked really sadden. Applejack glanced over Twilight and then turned her head away as she walked.

As Pinkie pie walked passed Twilight, she spoke, "Sorry, Twilight, but I think you need to cool off."

The two Hobbits glanced over Twilight, also feeling disappointed, "Real smooth there, Princess." Sam spoke.

"Take some time to think things over." Merry pointed out, as he followed the others.

Soon enough, only Twilight, Frodo, still feeling a little pain from the blast, and Spike were left alone. Twilight looked down in her guilt as she began to trot in the other direction the others were going. This leaving Frodo and Spike alone and Sam turn back to Frodo.

"Master are you coming?" Sam asked.

"I will meet your guys later for now I got to talked to her." Frodo answered.

"Ok Mister Frodo." Sam said as he turn back and went with the others.

* * *

Some time later, Twilight was sitting alone on top of the cliff looking down and reflecting what has past. Still feeling miserable of what she said and tears were leaking through her eyes. Out of sympathy, Frodo and Spike caught up with the Princess of Friendship, in attempt to try and comfort her.

Spike stepped forward, "Twilight, its okay...You'll figure it out. You've always have."

"No...I can't," Twilight sniffed, "I ruined everything! There's no chance to save Equestria now!"

Frodo decided to walk to Twilight and attempt to comfort her the most, "Twilight..." Frodo tried to lay a hand on her.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Twilight sobbed and cried non stop. She then felt Frodo's warm hand on her shoulder, as she noticed Frodo kneeling down beside her.

"Its not your fault, Twilight," Frodo stated, "We'll find some other way to stop the Storm King and Tempest. We always find another way."

"Not this time Frodo," Twilight sniffled, "All is lost...because of me and I fail you to complete your quest."

Frodo not wanting to give up spoke in pride,"No. I don't believe so."

"Why didn't you two go with the others? Why did you come back after what I said to Pippin and out of anger, magic was released causing you to be hurt by me?" Twilight spoke between sobs, "You should hate me for that."

"Twilight...Look at me," Frodo instructed. Twilight opened her eyes and looked at Frodo, still leaking in sorrow.

"I don't hate you. We don't hate you. We can never hate you. We're still friends, Twilight, no matter what or how difficult the situation is," Leo stated, "If there's one thing I have learned from all this, is that...friends don't quit on each other and the quest is not fail, there's still hop for a chance to destroy the ring and end Sauron's Wrath! They stick together to the end."

Leo continued on stating on what good they all have done for a long period of time, "Aside from the times that we both had separated, we both have faced other impossible odds together. We stopped the dark lords army from both the our Sauron and the Sauronman, saving both our worlds from destruction, putting an end to the dark lords in his super streath form, and even helped me desrtroy the ring,. Facing the Storm King and Tempest and the Dark lord will be no different! We've been through a lot together, the good and the bad, with our friends. You even defended my life on the Shire from The Nazgul and his goons that one night in our world. You and your friends from CHS have shown all of us what the Magic of Friendship and the Power of Fellowship was really all about and we believed in it. The Twilight I know would never throw in the towel in the past encounters. And I'm certainly not gonna be the one that will let you do so!"

Twilight, upon hearing Frodo's words, snapped out for her sorrow. She then smiled a little bit and wrapped her arms around Frodo in a tight embrace. She then spoke upon sniffles, "Oh, Frodo...I'm so sorry about what I said and did to you."

Frodo held Twilight close and spoke, "It's alright, Twilight. Its gonna take a lot more than just a burst of magic to make it worse. You are our best friend, Twilight. The others still love you. My Friends still you. Spike still loves you...I still love you!""

Twilight, heart warmed by Frodo's words again, calmed herself down and spoke again in lighter sobs,"Oohh, I love you too, Frodo!"

Spike, upon hearing what has pass, smiled and. A few tears were leaking from his eyes and he placed his claws onto his chest, feeling this moment coming to pass.

Twilight paused for a moment and spoke,"You're right though! We'll find another way out of this mess together!"

Frodo then smiled at Twilight's recovery and spoke, "But first things first, you need to make amends with the others. So let's return and get things back on track."

"Yes," Twilight said as she and Frodo got on their hooves and feet and turned around and spoke, "Spike, let's..."

The two were in shock upon noticing that Spike was held captive by one of the Storm King's goons, "Spike!" Frodo and Twilight called out.

"Help!" Spike cried.

"Hang on, little buddy!" Frodo called, as he rushed over, grab his Sting and a blue sound wave abrade, causing the goon to be knocked out cold and released Spike.

"Spike, are you injured?" Frodo knelt down and checked.

"I'm ok, thanks to you," Spike replied.

Frodo look up and saw that a cage was about to drop on her, he rushes to her.

Twilight was staring to approach only for a crystallized cage to suddenly drop down but Frodo pushed her the cage surrounded on him. Frodo shrieked, causing Twilight and Spike to turn and see their friend ended up being captured.

"Guys warn the other about this!" Frodo shouted, as He was then being lifted up towards Tempest Shadow's Blimp.

"SPIKE!? TWILIGHT!? HELP ME!?" Frodo called out to his friends.

"FRODO!?" both Twilight and Spike called out, as they watched their close friend being taken away from them.

"Oh man! Oh man! What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Spike freaking out, until Twilight calmed Spike down.

"Spike, listen to me. Find my Friends. Tell them what happened," Twilight instructed, "My only guess is that they will be heading back to Canterlot. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"What are you gonna do, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I'm gonna hitch a ride on that blimp and try and help Frodo." Twilight spoke in confidence.

"Are you crazy? You can't go through this alone! It's way too dangerous and that blimp will be crawling with guards and you will be capture as well!" Spike pointed out in concern.

"I've got to, Spike. He's our best friend! Like he said before," Twilight then walked towards the edge of the cliff, Ready for her wing to head back and save Frodo. Twilight then turned to Spike, "Friends don't quit on each other!"

Twilight was up in the air and shouted to Spike, "NOW GO!" Spike, inspired by Twilight's word ran off to find the others, in hope that they are still willing to help save Equestria and Middle Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile on board the blimp, Frodo was struggling to break out of her cage, but is no use to get out by the bars and he heard something that was coming, he quick grab the ring and put it on. Tempest walked over and spoke mockingly, "Aww, the Ring Bearer With no friends! And no way out." she chuckled.

"How do you know that I was here?" Frodo asked in confusion.

"Because I have the power of a RingWraiths." Tempest said with a evil smile.

"Oh come on!, Look you don't have to do this." Frodo said.

"And why should I?" Tempest asked.

"Because your not one of them!" Frodo said in a shout, "You're a pony just like Twilight and the rest of them!"

Tempest angrily put her hoofs to the bars with her magic sparking, "I'm nothing like Her! I'm more than She ever be!" Tempest started circling the cage and decided to give Frodo her own taste of reality through song.

Tempest: _It's time you learned a lesson_

 _It's time that you understand_

 _Don't ever count on anybody else_

 _In this or any other land_

 _I once hoped for friendship_

 _To find a place among my kind_

 _But those were the childish wishes_

 _Of someone who was blind_

 _Open up your eyes_

 _See the world from where I stand_

 _Me, among the mighty_

 _You, caged at my command_

 _Open up your eyes_

 _Give up your sweet fantasy land_

 _It's time to grow up and get wise_

 _Come now, little one, open up your eyes_

Tempest started flashing back to long ago when she was a filly with a regular horn. She was playing ball with two of her friends happily. Suddenly their ball rolled into a dark cave, and Tempest's two friends chickened out and selected her to go retrieve it. She crossed paths with an Ursa Minor inside the cave and it looked angry. Tempest tried to use her magic to defend herself, but the Ursa Minor swatted at her with its paw which was strong enough to break off the filly's horn.

 _We all start out the same_

 _With simple naive trust_

 _Shielded from the many ways_

 _That life's not fair or just_

 _But then there comes a moment_

 _A simple truth that you must face_

 _If you depend on others_

 _You'll never find your place_

Afterward, Tempest with a broken horn tried to play with her friends like before, but with her broken horn her sparking magic started scaring her friends, who ran from her and made a new friend to replace her. Filly Tempest watched in sadness and betrayal as she walked sadly away.

 _And as you take that first step_

 _Upon a path that's all your own_

 _You see it all so clearly_

 _The best way to survive is all alone_

Filly Tempest's sadness was replaced with anger as she started galloping away and left home, and since then vowed to not trust anypony or get too attached to anyone ever again. It cut back to present time, as Tempest continued to sing to Frodo.

 _Open up your eyes_

 _See the world from where I stand_

 _Me, among the mighty_

 _You, caged at my command_

 _Open up your eyes_

 _And behold the faded light_

 _It's time to grow up and get wise_

 _Come now, little one, open up your eyes_

 _Open up your eyes!_

Tempest pulled a lever, as Frodo's cage was hoisted up to the deck of the blimp, where Tempest arrived. Frodo after listening to what she sang about realized what led her down this dark path, "I'm so sorry you felt so alone.

Tempest spoke bitterly, "I saw the truth. My 'friends' abandoned me when times got tough. Looks like I'm not the only one. Face it, Baggins. Friendship and the Fellowship has failed you, too."

"Amazing word what you just say,was wrong. The Fellowships and Friendship is Reborn today, The war will soon be over, And we will not giving for our quest is all I ever want" Frodo said as Tempest turn around and walked back to him. And he was about to sing.

Frodo: Once you were one of them, Once I thought the chance to make you happy Was all I ever wanted...

Chorus: I send the thunder from the sky I send the fire raining down.

Frodo: And even now I wish that Gandalf had chose another Serving as your foe on his behalf Is the last thing that I wanted...

Chorus: I send a hail of burning ice On every field, on every enemy.

Frodo: It feels like was my home All this pain and devastation How it tortures me inside All the innocent who suffer From your stubbornness and pride...

Chorus: I send the locusts on a wind Such as the world has never seen On every leaf, on every stalk Until there's nothing left of green I send my scourge, I send my sword Thus saith the Lord!

Frodo: You who I called foe you can't do this, this is mad!

Chorus: I send my scourge, I send my sword.

Frodo: I must destroy the ring...

Chorus: Destroy the ring...

Frodo and Chorus: The Ring Of Doom!

Tempest: You who I now call foe How could you have come to hate me so? You know what I must do!

Chorus: I send the swarm, I send the horde.

Tempest: Even though my heart is hardened And never mind how high the cost may grow This will still be so I will never let you destroy the ring!

Chorus: The Ring Bearer.

Frodo: I'm the Ring Bearer.

Frodo and Tempest: I will not Let you/me destroy the one ring!

Frodo look at her with an angry face.

"Don't you see Tempest there is hop in all of us. The power and the Magic is every where on both our worlds and is call the Magic of Friendship and the Power of Fellowships, and that the one that you and Sauron and Storm king you can't destroy." Frodo said.

"Soon that won't matter. Trust me, you'll see soon enough." Tempest left to check on things aboard the blimp.

* * *

Back on the beach, the rest of the ponies and the hobbits were sitting around dismally over their failure, and Twilight snapping. Fluttershy was the first to speak, "This whole journey was such a mistake. All we wanted was somepony to help us."

"I guess beyond Equestria, everyone's only priority is looking out for number one." Sam said.

"Sadly it reminds me of myself." Pippin sighed.

"Ya think, maybe it's time we talk to Twilight?" Applejack wondered.

"It has been awhile, perhaps she had enough time to come to her senses." Merry replied.

Suddenly Spike came running over screaming, "He's! Been! Taken!"

"What?!" Rainbow Dash gasped.

"What do you mean 'taken'?" Sam asked in concern.

Spike panted, "Frodo's been taken! Tempest! She grabbed him! And took him on her ship! Twilight went after him!"

The group gasped, "Twilight went after him alone?" Rarity asked.

"She told me to warn you guys." Spike explained.

"We've gotta get him back!" Sam said in worry.

"How? We'll never catch up!" Fluttershy panicked.

"And we got no way to defeat those monsters." Applejack added.

"Even with our quantity, the Storm King and Tempest will be prepared." Merry put in, as everyone sighed feeling hopeless.

"Well, it's a good thing I happen to know of a group of mighty heroes that could handle this easily!" Came a familiar sly voice. Standing atop a rock was Capper who miraculously survived the sinking airship. He came down to the ground. And Merry said.

"Capper?!" he shouted.

Rarity walked up looking less thrilled, "Well, look what the cat dragged in? Himself!"

Capper expecting this reaction tried to explain, "Now-now I know things did not really go as I planned due to me getting carried away by my little itch of habit..."

Pippin answered, "Funny, but how the last time we saw you on the ship when me and Tempest explode the ship?.

"Is a long story but just hear what I have to say. I may have a proposition that can save us from this Stormy mess." Capped pleaded.

Sam spoke, "Alright...you got a minute, Capper. Better make it quick."

Capped sighed in relief, and began explaining, "These heroes have faced the Storm King's army and escaped! I've seen them tackle the streets of the roughest towns, break out of the tightest situations, and inspire others to join their cause!"

The group gasped in amaze, until Applejack spoke, "Now don't get too excited. He's just talkin' about us."

"Obviously." Pippin agreed, as the group sighed.

Capper continued, "They even escaped certain doom at the hooves of Commander Tempest!"

Sam spoke recalling it, "Yeah. We did do that."

Rainbow smiled, "And that was pretty great."

Suddenly another familiar voice called out, "Are you kidding me?! That was awesome!"

They looked up seeing Captain Celaeno and her whole crew, "Captain Celaeno,You're alive?" Merry gasped.

"We thought you were goners." Pippin said.

"You can't bring us down so easily." the Captain answered.

"Figured you could use a claw!" Boyle offered.

"We're on board to help you fight the Storm King! Just not on board our... actual ship." The Captain added.

Mullet spoke, "That crazy unicorn sunk it. But you got back our argh! And we're ready to kick some booty." the pirates have a heartily laugh.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Fugitoid said happily.

Suddenly they saw the water bubble, and flying out from it was a creature glowing. It died down to reveal a creature half bird and pony, "Whoa!" Spike gasped.

"No way." Sam gasped.

"Beautiful." Pippin gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?" Capper asked.

"A hippogriff." Merry answered.

"Not just any hippogriff." Sam realized, when they noticed the coloring of her feathers, and voice.

"Hellooooooo! Me again!" Skystar giggled, "I'm gonna get so grounded, but I talked things over with Shelly and Sheldon and they pointed out that you were just trying to help your friends. So I wanna help too," she flew over to the group, "'Cause ya know... one small thing..." she whispered to them, "Can make a really big difference!"

"Princess Skystar! Is so good to see you again!" Pippin shout and run towards her and hug her.

"Is good to see you too Pippin." Skystar said, giggled and hug him back.

Spike looked around, "That's it, right? We didn't make friends with anypony else?"

"That about covers it." Sam assured.

"All right, y'all! I think our course is clear. Y'all ready to do this thing?" Capper asked the group.

"Indubitably." Fugitoid agreed.

"Always." Merry nodded while smiling.

"The Fellowships never surrender." Pippin declared.

"And neither do friends." Sam added.

"All right, team. We're in this together!" Merry declared, as they cheered.

"We're coming, Twilight and Frodo! As soon as we bake up a plan!"

 **To Be Continued**


	3. A Stormy Fight Destroy The Ring

In Canterlot, where the Friendship Festival was meant to hold was now just a prison. All throughout the kingdom, every pony present for the festival was captured and locked in cages, were muzzled, and forced to work for the guards by pulling stuff for them or pamper them. In one of the cages was Songbird Serenade who was singing sadly.

Songbird Serenade: I am here and I see your pain

Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain

I'm telling you can not escape

Suddenly one of the Storm Guards growled and banged on her cage to silence her. The pop star sighed sadly that she couldn't even sing for herself. Things got even worse when Songbird saw Tempest approaching and some captive ponies pulling a cart with Twilight still in a cage. The two ponies looked at each other sadly, but none was more sad than Twilight who felt responsible for not coming back with help all because of her desperation.

Inside the castle, Twilight was wheeled in and looked at her captured mentor and fellow princesses in horror and Frodo was trying to get out but it won't pug.

"I can't anymore, it hurt's." Frodo said as he rups his arm.

"Hello Baggins, how was your day?" Tempest asked.

"Fine, what do you want?" Frodo asked.

"You have a visitor today." Tempest said.

"What visior?" Frodo said and he looked at twilight and he gasped.

"Twilight?, why did you come back?" Frodo asked.

"To save you Frodo." Twilight said.

Her cage was placed in a fourth spot so all the princesses were facing the center. She watched as the two ponies puling her cart left with guilt stricken looks over what they were forced to do. Grubber closed the gates and laughed mischievously.

" Tempest, don't do this. Don't give the Storm King..." Twilight was cut off by the Commander.

"Your magic? Did you think you'd keep it all to yourself? Time to share. I'd love for everybody out there to know what I can really do."

"Ooh, fascinating!" came a voice. They looked at the throne and saw the Storm King and the Dark Lord Sauron enter through a back door, "What can you really do?" he asked suspiciously.

Grubber spoke up, "Your bidding, of course, Your Mighty One." with a pause, Grubber decided he didn't want to be present and ran out through the doors leaving the king and commander alone.

The Storm King spoke, "Bidding's good. I like bidding!" he turned to Twilight and Frodo, "Um, what are you two supposed to be?"

"I'm the Princess of Friendship and he's the Prince of Fellowship!" Twilight answered while trying to be strong, but still sounded unsure.

The king just laughed, "Oh. That's nice and a Ring bearer here too," he turned to Tempest and spoke sternly, "Why is there's two still moving?"

"She and her friends put up a bit of a fight, but she's alone now, well not alone. they won't be a problem." she assured him.

Storm King spoke, as he walked past Tempest patting her head, much to her irritation, "Yeah. So, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—cute!" he shouted, "I don't like cute! I never did like cute! Doesn't really go with my whole 'big bad powerful magic guy' thing, does it?! Deliver the punchline, Tempest, because this has gotta be a joke!" he grunted before sticking the staff he carried into the center causing the floor to glow around the four princesses.

They watched as the statues of the princesses started glowing and their magic from them and Twilight was being drained out of them, "No!" Twilight cried, while trying to resist.

The Storm King laughed, "Check out the light show!"

Frodo watched in horror, "Oh no." he said to himself.

Outside, magic all around Canterlot was being drained and assimilated into the staff. When it was filled up, The king pulled the staff out and marveled, "Wow! Wow!"

Twilight gasped, as she slumped to the ground completely drained of her magic. Frodo looked at her in worry, "Twilight." he whispered.

"Let's get this storm started!" the king declared, "Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that." he blasted a hole to the balcony and Twilight and Frodo was blasted out of there cage and rolled across the ground.

Storm King walked onto the balcony looking at the staff, "Not bad. Actually, kinda first rate. What else does it do?"

Tempest approached, " Your Excellency, you promised to restore my horn and give me." she was cut off by her boss.

"Okay. Hang on," he began using the power in his staff to move the sun and the moon switching it from day to night on and off, "You gotta be kiddin' me! I can move the sun?! A ha ha! Wow! Now this is what I'm talkin' about! Ha ha! Time to play! Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! Day, night! Day, night! Day night! Day night! Day night! Sunrise, sunset!" he hummed with glee while dancing like an idiot. Twilight looked at Frodo who's in pain, then she hold him around him for a hug.

Tempest was having doubts about the king, but stuck to her word and went to his side. Frodo looked up to the sky and He watched what was happening and thought, 'Guys, where are you when we need you?"

Meanwhile outside Canterlot, a giant cake was being pulled on a cart by Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie. On top of the cake was Spike pretending to be an ornament while spitting small fire to look like a candle. Walking in front of them was Capper wearing an apron and chef's hat. As they got closer, the two guards and Orcs guarding the entrance stopped them.

Capper began speaking, "Uh, yeah, I got a delivery here for a Mister "The Storm King". I was given explicit instructions to bring this here cake to this here castle's throne room," the guards looked at each other before aiming their weapons at Capper. The cat however still remained in character and worked his charm, "All right, then. Look here. Could one o' y'all go be a pal, go tell your boss he's not gettin' his 'congratulations on subduing defenseless pastel ponies' cake? 'Cause I don't wanna be the one responsible for the big guy missin' his special dessert. You know what I'm sayin'?" he walked away to the ponies who looked worried, but Capper winked and started lowering his digits as if counting down. When he reached his last finger, the guards cleared way for them.

"Thank you kindly, fellas. I'mma be sure and put in a good word for the botha y'all." Capper said, as the ponies continued pulling the cake into Canterlot.

Fluttershy whispered to Rarity, "I can't believe it worked."

"So far at least." Rarity whispered back.

As they continued forward, Applejack noticed Pinkie was smiling brightly, "Pinkie, quit lookin' so happy! Ya ain't foolin' nopony!" she whispered.

"Oh! Ok!" she answered quietly before putting on a sad face and whimpered.

"Why is it changing from day to night on and off?" Rainbow dash asked, as they saw the sun and moon constantly switching places.

Applejack whispered, "I think maybe we were too late to stop the Storm King from taking their magic."

"No." Rarity gasped.

"Don't worry. We always have another chance." Rainbow dash assured them.

As they reached the city square, they saw everypony captured, which left them speechless, "This is horrible, yo." Fluttershy gasped.

"I wouldn't wish this on anypony." Applejack said in shock.

Grubber was trying some pies that were untouched by one of the stands, until he saw the cake passing by, "Oh, hello, cake!" he ran over to the back of it, "Ooh! Don't mind if I do!" he took a handful of cake and uncovered a big eyeball, "Mmm! That's some, gourmet thing!" he suddenly saw the eyeball gazing at him, "Who puts eyeballs in filling?" when the eye blinked, Grubber hyperventilated shouted, "Guards!" the arms of the hobbits reached out and pulled Grubber into the cake to keep him quiet.

Unfortunately, they were too late, as the guards and Orcs had heard Grubber's cry. They surrounded the ponies, Capper, and the cart, "Uh-oh. Plan B?" the cat asked his friends.

"The jig is up!" Rainbow answered, as she used her back hoof to kick the cart as if signaling someone.

The cake exploded, as the hobbits, the Pirates, and Princess Skystar popped out, "Like a boss!" they shouted.

Sam spoke,"Glad to be out of that thing."

"Come on!" Captain Celaeno called, as the heroes engaged the Storm guards.

Skystar flew around picking one guard up and dropping him onto hobbits were using their magic to take out the Orcs, with Sam channeling his magic into his blade and released his yellow shockwave pushing some guards back. Merry and Pippin, were galloping around using their power gloves against the guards and Orcs. Merry was using his Hulk smash to take out some guards and Orcs allowing Pippin to take them down.

Applejack used he lasso to hogtie a guard, as three more were running for her only to be tripped by a long sash, which was used by Rarity and Capper to tie them up, "Lovely!" Rarity said as she tied it with a ribbon.

Pinkie popped up before a guard offering him a present, before zipping off, "Surprise!" He took the present and opened it to reveal Pinkie was suddenly inside it holding a cupcake, "Double surprise!" she pies him with the cupcake. She started pelting him with more like her arms were a machine gun.

Fluttershy was confronted by a guard who growled at her, but the pegasus spoke, "You seem tense. Do you wanna talk about it?" the guard looked confused.

Back in the town, everyone was still fighting the Storm Guards, as Rainbow came to Celaeno's assistance. The captain spoke, "Head for the castle! We'll hold them off!"

"Come on!" Rainbow called to her friends, as they hurried.

Fluttershy however was sitting next to the Storm Guard who was bawling up a storm from talking about his problems to the pegasus, "Let it all out." she soothed him.

"Fluttershy!" the group called.

"Oh! Sorry, our time is up. Buh-bye!" she left to join her friends.

"Goodbye!" the guard said sadly.

The hobbits, ponies, Capper,and Skystar headed up the stairs leading to the castle, but saw some guards were after them. Skystar spoke, "Keep going!" she pulled out her two clam friends, "Shelly? Sheldon?" she threw them at one guard, as their mouths were clamping open and closed like wind up chattering teeth. They hit one guards eyes blinding him. The princess continued to hold the line allowing her friends to get ahead but the Orcs shots arrows at her and made her fall on the ground hard, they were about to finish her but the other arrows hit them in the back dead, she looked and it was Pippin, he jumped and kill the orcs and stab them on the chest and he walked to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Pippin asked.

"Yes." Skystar said.

Pippin took of his hemet and looked at the castle.

"Frodo and Twilight must be in the castle, we must get to it." Pippin said.

"You go with the others, I'll hold them of." Skystar said.

"Ok, oh and by the way, thank you for coming back for us." Pippin smile.

"And thank you, for every thing." Skystar giggle and kiss pippin on the cheek and they blushed, they saw the Orcs shooting some arrows.

"Go Pippin!" Skystar said to Pippin as she flew up in the air, Pippin put on his helmet and ran up to the others.

They reached the castle and Pippin caught up and only to see more guards were waiting for them, "Uh-oh." Applejack said in worry.

"What do we do now?" Pippin asked.

Capper looked down at Spike, "Hey, ain't you a fire-breathing dragon?" Spike smirked, knowing they had a plan.

Spike was blowing flames out, as Capper held him like he was using a flame thrower while laughing, "Burn baby burn!" Merry cheered.

Back on the castle balcony, Twilight and Frodo heared something from the other side. Tempest looked down and saw the heroes defeating the Storm Guards, "What... How?!"

Twilight and Frodo got up and gasped, "It's... It's the Magic of..." She was cut off by the Storm King who got between the two ponies and one hobbit, wrapping his arms around them.

"Yeah, yeah! Friendship, and flowers, and ponies, and bleh! I'm so totally over the cute pony thing. This... ends... now!" He aimed the staff to the sky releasing magic. The magic mixed in with the dark clouds that started coming together like a storm was forming.

The heroes who defeated the guards saw what was happening, and Capper gasped, "Uh-oh."

"What's going on?" Merry asked, as wind started blowing.

"The Storm King's conjuring a major storm here." Sam answered in shock, as a twister was conjured.

"Move them hooves, ponies!" Capper ordered, as they hurried for cover.

They watched from shelter as the tornado started sucking in all of the Storm King's guards, "This is a very bad predicament." Pippin said in worry.

"You'd have to be flying faster than a speeding Pegasus to break through that wind!" Rainbow cried.

Pinkie suddenly gasped, as she dawned a helmet with goggles, "Excellent idea, Rainbow Dash!"

"I think she's got an idea." Sam said.

"Then why am I afraid of what it is?" Merry asked.

On the balcony, the Storm King continued to harness the storm, "Now I truly am the Storm King! And the entire world will bow to my ba-ba-ba-boom, baby!"

Tempest spoke, "Yes, yes, you are every bit as powerful as I promised, Sire, now, restore my horn and I swear to use my magic to serve you!"

The Storm King just laughed and shoved her aside, "Who cares about your dinky little unicorn horn?!"

Tempest was in shock at this, "But... we... we had an agreement!"

The king replied, "Get with the program! I used you! It's kind of what I do!"

Storm King tried blasting Tempest who retaliated with her own magic. The force of the blast knocked both back. Tempest hit the rim and started getting sucked into the tornado's pull.

Twilight and Frodo gasped seeing the Storm King was down, but Twilight and Frodo looked over at Tempest holding onto the rim for her dear life.

Suddenly Tempest lost hold and was about to be pulled into the tornado had Twilight not grabbed onto her hooves, "Hold on!" Twilight called.

Tempest looked at her in confusion, "Why are you saving me?"

Twilight answered with sincerity, "Because this what friends do."

Tempest looked at the two feeling touched by their kindness, before she pulled her to safety. They looked at the Storm King "Awwww! Isn't that just so sweet!" he said in sarcasm, "Yeah. See ya!" he laughed while aiming the staff at the two but Frodo came up to blocked them.

"No." Frodo said in angry.

"Oh look, a young hero here to save his friends, how cute." Strom king said and laughed.

"I won't let you hurt them, you and me face sword agaenst sword." Frodo asked for a duel.

Twilight and Tempest gasped that what Frodo said.

"Oh, so you want a duel hu? I'll give you a duel." Storm king said as he pull out his sword with a glowing red blade.

Frodo pull out his sting that is glowing blue and they were ready to fight, Frodo charge at him but Storm king blocked it, they swung there swords and Frodo punched Storm king in the face and he backed up, Frodo charge at him again and swung his sword but he miss, they swung there sword but this time Storm king swung his sword so hard that made Frodo fall on the ground and he got up, they swung there sword and locked there sword, Frodo push him but Storm king swung fast and cut Frodo's cheek and stared to bleed. Twilight and Tempest gasped at what they saw, Storm king swung his sword at him but Frodo ducked and Frodo swung his Sting and cut his arm, Storm king gasped in pain, he turn aroundand saw Frodo charging at him but he miss, they locked there swords and Storm king swung his sword high and hard that made Frodo let go of his Sting and went flying and landed between Twilight and Tempest, Storm king grab Frodo and rolled and kick him and made him flying backwards and land on the ground hard, Storm king got up with his staff and walked to him.

"You think you have a chance to stop me, I don't think so, so long Baggins." Storm king said as he aiming his staff at him and Twilight and Tempest gasped as they saw in Frodo's end.

Below the castle, the pirates and Capper had stood near a plunger detonator, as Gullet called to Pinkie who she and the rest of the heroes were crammed inside her cake cannon, " Just do it! Thank you! I'm excited! Who's excited?! Aaah! I've never been so excited!" she cheered.

"Will you just shut it?!" Sam snapped.

"I can't even understand how we all managed to fit in here." Merry said in disbelief.

"I'm just as confused myself." Pippin admitted.

They activated the detonator and the group shot out of the cannon screaming, or in Pinkie's case cheering. They flew so fast they managed to break through the wind. Before the Storm King could blast them, "Merry shouted, "Coming at ya, boy!" they collided with Storm King sending him flying back into the throne room. The staff and the ring however flew out of his possession and got stuck in one of the stain glass windows by the ceiling.

The group laid on the ground in a daze, as Pippin spoke, "I'm seeing so many stars right now."

"You and me both." Merry agreed.

"Bull's-eye!" Pinkie said weakly.

"Guys!" Frodo called, as he ran over to his friends, but he gasped in pain.

"Matser are you alright." Sam said.

"No, I'm in pain right now." Frodo said in pain.

Twilight went over to her friends, " Pinkie,Pippin! You all came back! I'm so sorry! I was wrong to-"

Pinkie and Pippin cut her off by hugging her, "We're sorry, too. Friends mess up sometimes, but we never should've—" Rainbow was next to interrupt the moment.

"Uh, make up later! This isn't over!"

They saw the staff was out of control and zapped the roof of the throne room destroying it. They wee left exposed to the powerful tornado, "We need to get that staff!" Sam ordered.

Twilight spoke, "Only I can get control of it!"

Pinkie shouted, "Go! You've got this, Twilight!"

Twilight shook her head, "No. We've got this. Together." she looked at all her friends who smiled and nodded in agreement.

Applejack used her lasso on a boulder as an anchor, as every pony started linking up to form a chain. Twilight flew up allowing the wind to help carry her and the others, but they saw Frodo climbing and fell on the ground but he got up and coutinued climbing.

"Frodo, what are you doing!" Spike yelled.

"I must get the ring back!" Frodo yelled back.

"You can't, your injurd!" Twilight yelled at him.

"I don't care, I made a promise!" Frodo yelled back.

"Why do you need to keep that promise for?" Applejack asked.

"Not just any promise. A pinkie promise." Frodo said.

"Wait it was a pinkie promise all this time?" Pinkie pie said.

"Yes, I made a pinkie promise that I won't let your world down and I won't let it!" Frodo said and smile.

They smile at him and suddenly the Storm King climbed up form the rubble looking angry, "The staff belongs to me!" he shouted, as he started climbing up the rubble and jumping from one spot to another.

"You gotta hurry Frodo!" Twilight cried.

Twilight stretched her hoof out for the staff, as the king bellowed, "No! That's my staff! Miiiiiine! Mine!" he jumped for it, Frodo stared to climbing up to the glass wall and reach up to the top and hold on to the staff, he grab the ring and put on his neck and he tried to get the staff off of it, but it diden't break.

"Come on, break you stupied glass!" Frodo said and he's lost grip.

"Come on Frodo you can do this!" Rainbow dash belive in him.

"I..I can't do it. Take care of Sam, Merry and Pippin for me!" Frodo said at his end.

"NO!" Twilight yelled and she snatched the staff and Frodo let go of it and stared to roll down to the ground. The Storm King crashed through the window and got sucked up into the twister. Unfortunately, Twilight was also sucked into it as well.

"Twilight! NO!" Pinkie pie cried.

Tempest watched from the ground what happened, and was once again in pure shock and so as the hobbits.

The storm died down, but the group was saddened thinking they lost their friend, Pinkie started crying, as she held onto Applejack for comfort. Frodo and Sam looked up to the sky in tears and Merry and Pippin took of there helmets.

"Twilight! No! Oh my goodness, oh not her too! Merry cried.

"No my friend, she's gone, you can't do nothing." Pippin said in saddens.

"Hear me! HEAR ME NOW DARKNESS! I WILL AVENGE MY FRIEND!" Merry yelled at the sky and stared to cry and Pippin huged him. Suddenly the sun's light shined down on them, as Twilight floated down holding the staff.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered.

Twilight landed on the ground.

"Group hug!" Pinkie called, as they all joined in.

Tempest and the Hobbits watched feeling relieved they were ok, but still guilty about what she did. Feeling she had no place among them began to leave but Frodo stared to talk to her.

"Tempest where are you going?" Frodo asked.

"Oh uh..Just need some freash air." Tempest said.

Until they saw the Storm King climbing up the balcony. He had in his possession the same magic rock that turned the Princesses to stone. The King was about to throw it, only for Tempest to run for them with her magic ready and the hobbits were right behide her. The ponies seeing her thought she was going to attack them, and armed themselves. To their shock she jumped over them screaming, "NOOO!" she took the stone meant for them. As her body started turning to stone, she got close to the Storm King as the magic started affecting him to. Both turned to stone and were about to go over the edge.

The Storm King's statue plummeted to the ground, and upon hitting it broke into pieces. Tempest however was being levitated by Twilight and the others who all held onto the staff and the hobbit came to them. They lifted her onto the balcony where she was safe, "Whoa! I can't believe she did that!" Rainbow gasped in disbelief.

Twilight smiled, "I can."

Using the magic from the staff they freed Tempest who was surprised she was released. She looked over at the others who smiled, "Now what?" Fluttershy asked.

Everyone turned to Twilight who smiled at Tempest who gave an answer, "Now... we fix everything."

"Sounds good to me." Sam agreed.

they were about to go too the throne but the ground stared shacking and they fell and the ground.

"What was that?" Pippin asked.

Spike run to the balcony and looked down and saw lava around the castal.

"Uh..we may have a promble, we have lava around the castal!" Spike shout in panic.

"Looks like Sauron is not giving up and this is not over." Sam said.

"Is not over! When will he star giving up? Rainbow dash shouted.

Frodo looked at the lava and he knew what must be done, he must destroy the ring. Frodo runs up to the edge of the balcony and everyone saw him running to the edge of the balcony, Sam came closes to him.

"Frodo, what are you doing?" Sam shouted.

"Is my chance now." Frodo said as he turn around.

"Destroy it!" Sam shout and relize that what he was doing.

Frodo turn back He holds the Ring out in front of him and ready to let go of it.

"Go on now!" Merry yelled at him.

"Throw it in the fire!" Pippin said.

Frodo was so close the let go of it and he was struggling with himself. He stands looking at the Ring. He looks down at the lava gasping and hesitating.

"What are you waiting for? Just let it go" Sam yelled at him.

The ring stared to glow red,orange and his eye's stared to glow too and his body glowing red.

"Frodo?" Twilight said in worry.

Frodo turn back and looked at them.

"No, I am not the rings, the ring is mine, look, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Frodo said as he took the chain off and stared to laugh, they gasped.

"No,No!" Sam said in scared.

Frodo put on the ring and disappears.

"NOOOOOOO!" They yelled at what they saw, but just then Gollum land on the ground and they turn around and saw him.

"Gollum, Here? How did he get here?" Sam said in confuss.

Gollum ran up and jump on Sam and kick him backwards and he onto Frodo's invisible shoulders. Frodo cries out. They saw Gollum on Frodo's shoulders struggling with him. Gollum hold Frodo's hand and bit his finger and rip it off along with the ring.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Frodo cried.

Twiligth gasped and so as her friends.

"FRODO!" Merry said in shocked.

Frodo appears on the ground in pain and Gollum take Frodo's finger off the ring and he stared to dance.

"Yeees! Yeees! Precious! My Precious" Gollum cheered.

Frodo got up and looked at Gollum in anger, he ran up to him and try to take the ring back, they kept fight over the ring, but then they fell off of the edge and Twilight and her friends gasped. Gollum has the Ring in his hand and he is falling down into the Cracks of Doom. He holds the Ring to his chest protectively. He hits the lava and begins to sink. He holds his hand up in the air, his head disappears and the arm follows. The Ring sits upon the top of the lava. Frodo is hanging on the edge of the rock, holding on with his hand but he is losing grip and he was about to fall, but Sam saved him in Ring sinks below the lava and it was destroyed.

The Eye of Sauron flares suddenly. It looks this way and that desperately. The tower begins to Eye of Sauron explodes sending a huge shockwave outwards.

Back at the castul Sam is still holding on Frodo and the lava was about to explode, he pull him up and then it exploded, they were on the ground when the explode came , they go up and saw Frodo and Sam.

"Is gone, is done." Frodo said in happy.

"Yes mister Frodo, is over now." Sam said in happy too.

"Yes, we did it, we save both of our world." Pippin said.

"And we complet our quest." Merry said.

"Yes, now where were we?" Frodo asked Twilight.

"Oh I remeber." Twilight gigglesd. They went back to the throne room and stuck the staff in the same spot the Storm King jammed it in. Only this time, all the magic the staff assimilated was being released back to where it came from. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were freed from their stone prisons, "Twilight!" Celestia cheered.

"Princesses!" Twilight cried, as she embraced the three, while everyone watched as the magic was restoring the castle.

"So pretty." Pippin marveled.

"What a wondrous sight." Merry added.

"That's what I'm talking about." Sam nodded.

The magic contained in the staff restored Canterlot, freed all the captive ponies, and the weather became clear again like it was before the festival was meant to kick off. Starlight and Trixie looked around and smiled knowing their friends succeeded.

Once the throne was restored, the staff was magicless and useless once again. Celestia turned to her subjects, "Thank you all. You've done Canterlot, Equestria, the world a great deal of service."

"Yes we did and we complet our quest as well." Merry answered.

"well done Frodo, you have save us from the wrath the sauron, thank you." Celestia.

"Don't thank me, thank me and my friends who help me." Frodo said as he looked at his hand with a missing finger.

"Oh dear Frodo, what happen to your finger." Cadance said in gasped.

"Don't worry, Gollum just bite my finger when I was invisible, But I'll be alright.

"Look's like you need to heal up Frodo." Luna said.

"Yeah, your right luna." Frodo said in a smile.

Twilight sighed, "Though we did save Equestria, we did hit a lot of problems along the way. And I made a mistake by doubting my friendship with everypony," she looked to everyone with regret, "I acted rash and didn't think of the consequences of my actions. But not anymore. From now on, I'll always follow friendship no matter what!"

"True words spoken from the heart." a familiar voice said, much to everyone's confusion.

Then materializing out of thin air was Gandalf the wizard, lord Elrond and Bilbo Baggins. The sight of him brought joy to his loved ones eyes, "Gandalf!" Twilight gasped in joy.

"Lord Elrond!" the everyone cheered.

"Bilbo!" Frodo smiled.

"Hello Frodo my lead!" Bilbo said and huged Frodo.

"Bilbo!" Frodo cheered.

Gandalf smiled, as his hobbit friends gathered around him, "It is good to see you my friends," he smiled at Frodo who hugged him.

Celestia and her fellow princesses approached, as the monarch of the sun greeted him, "Gandalf, It is an honor to see you again old friend." she and her fellow princesses bowed their heads.

"Me too my friends." Gandalf bowed his head back.

"Gandalf, is so good to see you again." Frodo said in a smile.

"Yes Frodo, you have done it, you have compete you quest my friend and we are so proud of you." Gandalf said in a smile.

Frodo smile and Twilight put a hoof on his shoulder knowing how much he misses him. Leo smiled, back before remembering, "Hey, aren't we suppose to be having a festival here?"

"Correct." Celestia smiled.

"So let's get this party back on track!" Pinkie cheered.

"Oh yeah, time to celebrate!" Rainbow cheered.

"You betcha!" Applejack agreed.

"Agreed." Rarity nodded.

"Yay!" Fluttershy said softly.

Frodo addressed them all, "Well, everyone, let's celebrate and you know what that means boys, is time to say!"

"Is time to hero up!" the hobbits cheered together and jump and gave a high five in the air with red, yellow purple and blue blast.

 **To Be continued**


	4. Ending

On a sound stage, Spike walked out wearing sunglasses, and addressed the audience, "Fillies and gentlecolts, get ready for a little..." fanfare played to raise the hype, "Songbird Serenade!" the spotlights shined on the pop star who was all set and ready to perform. The guests at the festival cheered and applauded.

Songbird spoke, "And now, to celebrate the fact that we're all still here in one piece, give it up for Princess Twilight and Prince Frodo and their friends!" the spotlights shined down on the team.

The heroes waved at the ponies who applauded them, while Merry and Pippin were soaking up the attention, "Thank you! Thank you!" Merry said happily.

The Princesses bowed their heads to them in respect, which left them feeling honored. The spotlights dimmed down, as Songbird began to sing.

Songbird: I know you, you're a special one

Some see crazy where I see love

You fall so low but shoot so high

Big dreamers shoot for open sky

So much life in those open eyes

So much depth, you look for the light

Back up dancers wearing Songbird Serenade wigs joined her performing a dance routine. Captain Celaeno and Rainbow Dash and Merry hoof/fist bumped, while Rarity presented Capper with a new black cape and top hat, "Ooh." the cat said intrigued.

"And perfection." Rarity put the top hat on him.

But when your wounds open, you will cry

Pippin and Pinkie giggled with Skystar, before seeing her mother Queen Novo and several others as hippogriff's arrive, "Mom!" the princess gasped, as she hugged her mom.

"You are so grounded!" Novo laughed, much to Skystar's  
misfortune.

"But, it was writhe it." Pippin said.

"Yeah, your right it was writhe it." Skystar said and giggled.

You'll cry out now and you'll question why

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as they fall on down

I can see your soul grow

Through the pain as they hit the ground

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as the sun comes out

As the sun comes out

Songbird flew around and looked down at Twilight who knew the star was singing to her. She smiled, as Frodo smiled at her knowing she did good. The two looked back and saw Tempest who was trying to keep her distance from the crowd still not feeling confident enough to be near them. The two approached, as Tempest was looking out into the distance.

"Well, that's one thing that never changes around here. The party." Tempest said.

"Well, I hope you'll stay. More friends are definitely merrier." Twilight told her.

"Especially when they're good allies who would give their lives for others." Frodo added.

"But, um... my horn." Tempest motioned to her still broken horn.

"You know, your horn is pretty powerful, just like the pony it belongs to." Twilight said.

"It may not be whole, but it can still be used for good," Frodo put in, "You just need to learn a new way to use it without hurting others."

Tempest smiled, "I did tell you I wanted to show everypony in Equestria what I could do, right?"

"You have something in mind?" Frodo asked.

"Yeah." Tempest used her magic to make fireworks in the sky.

"Wow!" the hobbits and Gandalf gasped.

"It's beautiful." Frodo marveled.

"Awesome." Pippin added.

"Not bad." Sam admitted.

"Definitely a nice touch." Merry agreed.

"Indeed," Bilbo said, "This makes the performance all the more better."

"It sure does." Gandalf agreed.

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as they fall on down

I can see your soul grow

Through the pain as they hit the ground

"Nice touch, Tempest!" Pinkie spoke.

"Actually, that's not my real name." Tempest admitted.

"It's not?" the group asked.

"You do look like a 'Tempest' to me." Merry said.

"So if your name's not Tempest, then what is it?" Sam asked.

Tempest whispered to the group feeling a little embarrassed, "It's Fizzlepop Berrytwist."

Pinkie and Pippin gasped, " Okay! That is the most awesome name!" Pinkie cheered.

"Yeah, girl!" Pippin agreed, before looking at Tempest, "I would've totally named you that if given the chance."

"Of course you would." Merry said dryly.

Songbird: I can see a rainbow

In your tears as they fall on down

I can see your soul grow

Through the pain as they hit the ground

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as the sun comes out

As the sun comes out

I am here and I see your pain

The group started partying with the storm guards being admitted to join the party. The heroes were dancing it out with Frodo and Twilight dancing close, Spike close to Rarity, Pippin close to Pinkie Pie, Sam was close to Fluttershy, Merry and Fizzlepop leaving both a little sheepish.

Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain

I'm telling you you can not escape

You can do it, just feel, baby

The Pirates were mingling with the ponies who accepted them into their society, while Starlight and Trixie let off some fireworks as part of special affects. Capper was kick dancing with a line of Storm guards, and further down the line was Pinkie kick dancing with the actual Queen of the Hippos. This sight left the others feeling confused.

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as they fall on down

I can see your soul grow

Through the pain as they hit the ground

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as they fall on down

I can see your soul grow

Through the pain as they hit the ground

In your tears as the sun comes out

As the sun comes out

Celestia and Queen Novo stood together knowing an alliance between their kinds was best, now that the Queen no longer thought running and hiding was the best option of facing trouble.

Here comes the sun smiling down

Here comes the sun smiling down

Here comes the sun smiling down

Smiling down

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as they fall on down

I can see your soul grow

Through the pain as they hit the ground

I can see a rainbow

In your tears

As the sun comes out

_  
Later that day the other fellowships we ready to say goodbye to Gandalf, Lord Elornd and Bilbo are going back to middle earth.

"We shall miss you Gandalf and Bilbo, my old friends." Celestia said.

"Yes my old friend, Farewell… my brave friends. My work is now finished." Gandalf said as the hobbit stared to cry.

"Here at last, on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our Fellowship." Gandalf said.

"I will not say, do not weep, for not all tears are an evil." Gandalf said.

"I will miss you Celestia." Bilbo Said in sadness.

"I will miss you too Bilbo." Princess Celestia said and kiss Bilbo on the forehead and he blush.

They watch as Gandalf and Bilbo walked to the boat but Gandalf stop.

"It is time, Frodo." Gandalf said to Frodo.

The others turn to give a confused look at Frodo.

"What does he mean?" Sam asked.

"We set out to save the Shire and Equestria, Sam. And we did. But not for me." Frodo said.

"You don't mean that! You can't leave!" Sam said as he crying.

Frodo hands Sam the Red Book of hobbiten to Sam.

"The last page is for you and Twilight, Sam, take care of yourself." Frodo said as he hug Sam and Sam hug him back.

Frodo walked around for a hug. First Capper, Frodo hugged him and he hugged him back.

"Take care you yourself Capper." Frodo said.

"I will man." Capper said.

Frodo went up to Captain Celaeno for a hug.

"Thanks for looking after Merry and Pippin Celaeno." Frodo said.

"Your welcome Frodo." Celaeno said and hugged back.

Frodo went up to Princess Skystar and Queen Novo for a hug.

"Skystar, thanks for coming for us for our help, Novo, thanks for helping for mine problems." Frodo said to them

"Your welcome, Frodo" Skystar and Novo said and hug him back.

Frodo went to Fizzlepop and hug her.

"I knew there still good in you Fizzlepop, but thanks for helping my friends and I hope you have a great friendship life." Frodo said and hug her.

"Thanks and your welcome, I'm going to miss you." Fizzlepop said and hug him back.

Frodo went up to Applejack and hug her.

"Take good care of yourself, and your family, tell them that I say goodbye." Frodo said.

"I will, I'm going miss you." Applejack said and she hug him back.

"And I'll miss you too." Frodo said and went to rainbow dash.

"Rainbow Dash, thanks for everything for 7 years look after Merry for me." Frodo said and hug her.

"I will Frodo" Rainbow Dash said and hug him back.

Frodo went up to Fluttershy.

"Please Frodo, you can't leave!" Fluttershy said as she cried.

"I know, but is my choses. Look after you animals and your friends, and Sam, Fluttershy." Frodo said and hug her.

"I'm going to miss you." Fluttershy said and hug him back.

"And I'll miss you." Frodo said and went to Rarity.

"I just can't believe that your leave, when you have so many friends who will miss you." Rarity said.

"Rarity, you can keep my cloths, just for you to remember me." Frodo said as he hug her and she hugs him back.

"Don't...don't worry I will Frodo, really. Oh Frodo, your the best friend that I ever met!" Rarity cried.

"You too Rarity." Frodo said as he broke the hug and went to Pinkie Pie, and she hug him and he hug her back.

"I'm going to miss you so much! Don't forget about our friends, our adventures we went, about the party's that we been for so long. Don't forget it!" Pinkie pie cried.

"I won't forget you Pinkie Pie, you will looked after Pippin for me, will you? Frodo said in sadness.

"I will!" Pinkie Pie cried and they broke the hug and he went to spike.

"Spike I..." Before he can say anything, Spike jump on him for a hug and Frodo hug him back.

"Don't said it. I'm going to miss you Frodo." Spike sniffed.

"I miss you too." Frodo said as they broken the hug and he went to the Princesses.

"Celestia, Luna, Cadance, I'm going to miss you guys, thanks for everything for what you did in my life as a prince, look after Merry and Pippin for me." Frodo said sadness and he hug them.

"We will Frodo, we will miss you too." Princess Celestia said and she and Luna and Cadance hug him back with tears, they broke the hug and he went for Twilight and they hug each other.

"Please Frodo, you can't leave." Twilight said in tears.

"I know, but I must too, tell your family that I say bye and Starlight, I will miss you all." Frodo said in sadness.

Twilight and Frodo looked at each other with tears and Twilight leaned forward and kiss him on the forehead.

"I love you, Frodo." Twilight said in tears.  
"I love you too, Twilight." Frodo said in tears as well. He turn around and went with Gandalf in the ship, he turn around and saw his friend one more time, he smile at them and he walk on the ship, the ship went beyond and the portal went open as they are heading back to Middle Earth, his friends wave him for a goodbye with tears. The portal close for good, and Sam look at the sky in sadness and Fluttershy came up to him and they looked at each other with a smile, they friends came up to join them to look at the sky and they saw the stars turn into Frodo himself.

So, we wanna stay

But can't find peace while sittin' still

I guess we never will

We're on the way

We won't hurry back again

The journey is the end (oh)

I love this very moment

We're speedin' up, not slowin'

We might know we can't win

Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo

Casey kasem as Merry Brandybuck

Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack

But we're dumb enough to try

We're going, there's no maybe

That's why they call us crazy

And we'll say if anybody asks us

"Hey (hey!), where you gonna go?" [clap clap]

We're off to see the world

We don't need to know (oh)

"Hey (hey!), where you gonna go?" [clap clap]

We're off to see the world

We don't need to know

We never need to know

Seekin' boundaries to break

Let's forget the ones we've made

So we carry on

Emily Blunt as Tempest

Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar

Taye Diggs as Capper

Don't let good things pass us by

The time we're gone will be the best time of our life

I love this very moment

We're speedin' up, not slowin'

We might know we can't win

But we're dumb enough to try

We're going, there's no maybe

That's why they call us crazy

And we'll say if anybody asks us

Sonny Melendres as Pippin Took

Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy

Roddy McDowall as Samwise Gamgee

"Hey (hey!), where you gonna go?" [clap clap]

We're off to see the world

We don't need to know (oh)

"Hey (hey!), where you gonna go?" [clap clap]

We're off to see the world

We don't need to know

So go tell 'em we won't stop

We know they can't change us

Alan Howard as The Dark Lord Sauron

Michael Pena as Grubber

Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno

Liev Schreiber as The Storm King

We're gonna go way off the map

To get ourselves back on the track

Go tell 'em we won't stop

We know they can't change us

No need to worry so much

Orson Bean as Frodo Baggins

Sia as Songbird Serenade

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

We do whatever we want (oh)

"Hey (hey!), where you gonna go?" [clap clap]

We're off to see the world

We don't need to know (oh)

"Hey (hey!), where you gonna go?" [clap clap]

John Huston as Gandalf

Cathy Westluck as Spike

Orson Beam: Bilbo Baggins

We're off to see the world

We don't need to know (oh)

Ohhhh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Ohhhh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Ohhhh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Ohhhh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

The End


End file.
